Such a combination is known from DE 199 24 502 C2. In this known combination, the sleeve is fixed to the washer by an adhered, welded or soldered joint. The washer and/or the sleeve are slit so that the sleeve and/or the washer expand when slipping the narrow section formed by the washer over the threaded portion of the screw member and then snap back again after the narrow section has been pushed completely over the threaded portion.
The washer and the sleeve are held captive on the screw member once they have snapped back.
A further combination of a screw member and a washer together with a sleeve which are held captive on the screw member is known from DE 195 10 349 A1. In this combination, the washer comprises a deep-drawn opening having a collar which is surrounded by the sleeve in clamping manner. For the purposes of clamping the collar of the washer, the inside of the sleeve must be provided with a chamfer at the screw head end thereof. The retention of the sleeve on the washer, which is only effected by the clamping effect produced by the collar projecting into the sleeve, is not particularly secure.